


A Calculated Risk

by spectral_illusions



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectral_illusions/pseuds/spectral_illusions
Summary: What if, Andrew didn't really float away in the episode Rapunzels return, part 2? What if Rapunzel didn't get Varian off in time and he had to take another course of action?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Taking the Plunge

“This is my mess Rapunzel. I- I need to clean it up.” Varian would tell the princess as they clung on for dear life on the floating boat above Corona. He felt it was the only way they would be able to keep the people safe and the one way to redeem himself for the people of Corona after everything He did to them.

Rapunzel wasn’t having it though. “No. I’ll do it, I-” But her protests were cut off by Andrew who had freed himself from his bubble. The man had been falling and gripped onto her hair in an attempt to pull her down with him.

“If I go, you go too, Princess.” He growled, holding on tight. Rapunzel looked to Varian for help and watched as he helplessly looked for some kind of potion or mixture that he could use to help her out. 

He finally got an idea. “You sure you got this Rapunzel?” He asked her, hoping that she would agree. Once the Princess nodded, she expected to be able to throw him down to safety once Andrew was off her hair. But Varian did something. Unexpected.

The young Alchemist jumped down and grabbed onto Andrew as he made his descent towards the ground. The Saporian lost his grip on Rapunzel's hair from the force of Varians pull when he jumped off. 

“VARIAN!!” Rapunzel screamed but knew the compound needed to be stopped, so she chose to focus on the task at hand and hope that Varian would be alright.

The fall was a long one and Andrew was forcing Varian to be the first to hit the ground. “You’re a traitor. To us and to your own kingdom. You’ll never amount to anything, so you’re better off dead.” The man screamed over the wind in their ears as they made their way towards the ground. 

Finally, they hit, and Varian quickly blacked out on impact. The words Andrew spoke being the last ones he heard. 

Minutes passed, and Rapunzel successfully managed to get the flying boat to explode safely away from the kingdom. Once on the ground and in Eugene's arms, she looked around worried.

“What is it, sunshine?” Eugene asked, noticing the look on her face. This didn’t seem good to him. If she was worried, that meant something bad happened. That was when he noticed one small detail “Where.. Where is the kid? Did he betray you again?”

“No- no it’s not like that. He was going to sacrifice himself to bring that down. But, when I was telling him I was going to do it. Andrew. He got free and. Varian gave into my request without a second thought and. He jumped. They both fell. I need to know where he is. If he’s ok-”

Hearing her explanation, Eugene was quick to hold her in his arms for comfort. “Shh. it's ok. We'll find him. I’m sure he’s going to be-” He paused when a few people approached the two. 

“Princess. We have.. Something to inform you of.” One of the women took her hand to speak to her in private. Eugene just watched as the two talked in silence away from him. Nearby, he glanced over and saw a body being taken away, covered up out of the sight of the people. 

Fear just washed over him. “No.. no no no-” He would rush, only for a couple of people to grab and stop him. 

Noticing the scene, Rapunzel hurried over, tears in her eyes. “Eugene..” She said softly before she fell into his chest in tears. He held her gently in his arms, taking in a shaky breath. “It.. it will be ok, Rapunzel. I promise. Lets.. let's get you home. The people have it from here.” 

With that, the two walked away towards the castle. The night was silent. Of course, the kingdom was saved, but word spread around of the brave child, that was once their enemy, sacrificing everything for the safety of their kingdom. 


	2. Time of Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel works with Eugene and the rest of the kingdom to restore everything that had been destroyed or changed in an effort to get the kingdom back to running as it should. In doing so, she decides to pay a visit to someone else who has been in need of help for a long time.

Time seemed to be moving slowly since the incident the other day. Rapunzel spent time cleaning up the mess that was made in her home and the kingdom. But on top of these duties, she also would check in with the people to see how they were doing as well. 

Her mind would occasionally think back on the events of that fateful night. Sadness filling her again. Though, feelings of how grateful she was, filled her as well. Happy that they were able to get Corona back. Sadly, her parents still needed some work.

It would be hard, but she knew they and the whole kingdom would pull through. 

Days passed, and Rapunzel found herself in old Corona once again. She sat in Varian's lab, staring at his father, Quirin, with Eugene by her side. “Today’s the day.” She sighed, taking her boyfriend's hand into her own. “Do you think..”

“It’s time Rapunzel. You can’t keep putting it off. He needs to be free and know what happened. It will. Be a lot to take in. But. He’s a grown man. And. I’m sure he will understand.” He tried to comfort her with this knowledge. “Now, what do you say we come back in here once you’re ready?”

She smiled at him and nodded with a kind smile. “Yes. Let's' head in.” Rapunzel got up to follow Eugene inside of the house and made her way past a couple of people that were already there, one including Lance. “How are things up here?” She asked the taller gentleman.

“I would say alright. It’s been pretty calm. But, you are needed in the room to the left. Something happened there that you need to attend to.” 

Those words worried her as those green eyes turned to steal a glance at the door. “Something happened? What is it?”

“I think you should see for yourself, Princess.”

Confused, she approached the door that Lance told her about and would slowly open it. A figure sat on the bed, staring out the window in silence before she slipped on in. “I see you're finally awake. Varian..” A breath of relief escaped her. Her feet moving towards the bed faster than she could think. “We were all so worried. When you fell- I- We thought-”

“Princess?” Varian spoke slowly as if shocked to see her. “What.. what are we doing here..? How- How am I still alive?”

A smile spread across her face as she sat down beside him to explain. “It seemed you had some guardian angels. Xavier and the others were watching us and saw you take that dive to get Andrew off of me. They knew.. That you both wouldn’t make it if you were to hit the ground.. So they tried their best to give you the softest landing possible. Unfortunately. It.. wasn’t soft enough. You were hurt pretty bad still.” Her smile turned to a frown as she focused on the bandage on his head.

“Why.. why would they choose to help me?” He looked down, gripping the sheets to his bed. 

Hearing this, Rapunzel stood up. “Because, they saw how big your heart is and that even though you did all those things in the past, you still were willing to sacrifice yourself to save them from death. I spoke to them and they are willing to give you another chance. Also... I think it’s time you and I finally did something. I wanted to wait until you were awake to try it.”

She extended her hand, waiting for Varian to take it. Once he had it, she guided him down towards his workshop, a small crowd of people watching the two of them as they went down below. Some voices giving good wishes, for both of them, could be heard as they passed.

Once down below, Rapunzel stopped and turned to Varian to give him his instructions so that this could be done successfully.

“Varian. It’s time to restore your father. Now.. I can handle bringing him back. But.. with this new incantation, it can seriously hurt you and your father. So.. I need you to be able to snap me out of it.. Ok?” She would pass a bucket of water to him, trusting him to break her out of the trance once Quirin was free. 

“Alright, you can trust me, Rapunzel.” He smiled at her, holding the bucket of water in his hands.

Satisfied with the response, she began to recite the incantation, her hair turning an inky black and began to melt the amber. Varian stood in amazement before turning back to Rapunzel who showed no signs of stopping. “Rapunzel!” He threw the water at her with no effect. He tried to grab her but his gloves only melted off. Thankfully his hands were ok. 

“Rapunzel. Please... You never gave up on me. I’m not going to give up on you. We’ll break you out of this..”

It was then that she finally snapped out of it and collapsed onto the ground. She looked up at Varian with a smile and the young alchemist hugged her tight and thanked her before returning to his father. 

Eugene walked down and knelt beside Rapunzel, taking her hand. Everything was finally right again. The kingdom was safely restored, Varian was alive and well. Also, Quirin was now free. “What do you say. We give these two some alone time?”

“I think that would be best.” Rapunzel smiled, taking his hand and walked with her boyfriend up the stairs to let Varian reconnect with his father once again. 

Varian and his father held each other in a loving embrace. Neither of them wanting to let go for anything, now that they had each other back. The chance Varian took was risky. But in the end, having everyone safe and sound, made it all well worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually very tempted to end it at the first chapter and have Varian be dead. But maybe that will be a story for another time. <3


End file.
